The Forgotten Old Soul
by Ana3498
Summary: Sapphire is an old soul who's just trying to make it through high school. But then she meets two mysterious boys, Onyx and Derrick, who both seem very interested in her. But who is her REAL soulmate? And will the ever get to be together?
1. Getting Ready

**Hey! Just so you guys know, this story isn't written by ana3498, it's written by me, her friend Tania. This is just the beginning of my story so tell me what you guys think! :) This part is about Sapphire waking up and going to her first day of school. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Night World series! Now, on with the story!  
**

Sweat lined my small heart-shaped face. The wind slapped my body as I ran, making my arms and legs sting. The rough ground gave my feet several large, read, painful blisters. I didn't know what I was running from, but I knew that if I stopped, death would be upon me. My breath got quicker and my body became weaker with every step. Ahead of me was endless rough, red terrain. The sky was dark, so almost no light reached the ground. My legs gave out and I crumpled to the ground in a tired, worn-out heap. Everything in front of me began to disintegrate. Now, there was anymore darkness or endless terrain, there was just... nothing. I crawled backwards, but there was nothing behind me either.

"Help! Help!" My throat was dry and raw. Suddenly, there was nothing under me and I began to fall down into the dark unknown abyss below me.

"Sapphire! Sapphire! Wake up for school!" I rubbed my eyes and looked at the little alarm clock on the nightstand by my bed. 7:45 a.m. Crap! Looks like I'm going to be late for my first day... great! I threw on my favorite black t-shirt and a purple sweatshirt over it. I shimmied into my indigo skinny jeans and wiped sweat off my face. I quickly brushed my teeth and forced my hairbrush through my long and shiny blonde hair. I pulled it back into a ponytail and looked at my bright blue eyes that were still red and swollen from my weird dream. I'd been having a lot of those lately, but I just thought my mind was acting up. I shoved my Ipod earbuds into my ears and stuffed my Ipod in the front pocket of my jeans, not even bothering to turn it on. I ran down downstairs, slipped on my black Converse, and made it halfway through the door when my mother said,

"Breakfast!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed a waffle from the counter, shoving the whole thing into my mouth.

"Chew and swallow honey!" I rolled my eyes as I got in my car and drove away.

I stepped through the all-too-familiar doors of my high school. I'd been going there since I was 14. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt lower over my face and picked at the purple nail polish on my fingers. My cell phone buzzed, I pulled it out of my sweatshirt pocket and slid it open. It was from Chloe, one of my only friends.

**Hey, meet you in the caf at lunch time. **

Just as I finished reading my text, a hand slapped my phone to the ground and made a tiny crack in my screen.

"Opps. Sorry, I didn't see you in front of me." Amber laughed. She was wearing black skin tight leggings and a silver mini dress. Her green eyes glimmered and her long, black hair was perfectly straight, not a frizz out of place. I gave her a tight smile and reached down to pick up my phone. I pushed past her skinny, look-alike friends and ran to my first class. Welcome to another year of hell. My senior year.


	2. Kisses!

**Chapter 2! Sapphire stumbles into a bit of a problem with Amber. Disclaimer: I don't own the NW series! Now on with the story!**

"Sit down, Miss Nelson." My English teacher spat at me as I sat down, "You're late." I scanned the room for an empty seat, and the only one available was next to a boy with golden brown hair and brilliant purple eyes. She stared at me with a small smirk on his face as I sat down next to him, and I quickly whipped my head away from his direction.

English seemed to stretch on forever and after what seemed like an eternity, Mrs. Thompson dismissed us. After four more classes, I quickly walked to the cafeteria. I sat down next to Chloe, who had curly dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was sitting next to Taylor, her boyfriend who has curly black hair and dark brown eyes. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned around. That new guy was in the corner of the cafeteria, holding Amber tightly in his arms and kissing her madly. My mouth dropped open.

Chloe tapped my shoulder, "Eww they should get a room! Poor hot guy, wasting his time with Amber." She expected me to laugh or comment back but I sat there with my lips shut.

"What's wrong?" She made a sad puppy dog as I turned my head around.

"Nothing.. just.. nervous, you know? I've got to go, I'll... text you later." I stood up and threw my lunch out without taking a single bite. I ran into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face, sending chills through my body. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you alright? Since when do you let Amber get to you?" Chloe brushed her hair back with one perfectly painted black nail. I stared into the mirror.

"She's not getting to me. I just wasn't hungry." Chloe snorted. "Who's that new kid anyway?" I turned around and faced Chloe.

"I don't know, but he's in my English class and he-"

"Well, well, look who it is? Making out in the bathroom again? Tsk, tsk, bad girls! I guess I'll just have to tell the whole school about it." Amber quickly grabbed her phone out of her purse and snapped a picture.

"Smile bitches, maybe you'll look a tad prettier." Her look-alike fake friends laughed behind her.

"Kisses!" She blew us an air-kiss and snickered as she walked away. Chloe's face turned beet red.

"Just ignore them, I'm used to it," I knew Chloe was regretting becoming my friend, " but I've got to go unless I want to miss my next class." I gave Chloe a tight smile and walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Someone grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall. The new kid.

"Excuse me." I tried to push his hand away, but he was too strong.

"Wait, Sapphire, I-" I cut him off, "How the hell did you know my name?"

He ignored my question and began talking again. "My name's Onyx Redfern, and I-"

"I have to get to class." I pushed past him, but he grabbed my hand right away and pushed my face towards his. Onyx inched his lips closer to mine, and as I much as I wanted to give in, I covered my mouth with my hand and slid to the left.

"I'm sorry, I don't kiss guys who make out with every girl in the school. It's rude, don't you think?" A stunned look appeared on his face and as I walked away, I noticed that for some reason, Onyx eyes had changed colors.


	3. That's what friends are for

I pushed open my heavy front door. My mom greeted me with a huge smile.

"How was school honey?"

"Good." I glanced over my shoulder and saw my brother, Michael, sitting on the couch and watching sports. I guess he wasn't starting his first day of college yet and he probably parked his old crappy car that he was obsessed with somewhere else since it wasn't in the driveway.

"Hey Mike!" He mumbled, "Hey," under his breath, not even bothering to turn his head to look at me. I rolled my eyes and climbed the stairs to my room two at a time. My phone starting blasting Lady Gaga and I looked at the unfamiliar number. I pressed the accept button and balanced my phone between my chin and right shoulder.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Sapphire! Hey! It's Jennifer!" Jennifer. Jennifer.. was calling.. me? We hadn't been friends since 6th grade, and I haven't spoken to her since.

"Um.. how'd you get my number? Why are you calling?"

"Oh, I just... I don't know.. I broke up with my boyfriend and I need somebody to talk to."

"What happened?" She'd been crushing on Joshua since 4th grade, and they made it official freshman year.

"He... he was cheating on me. With.. with.. Melissa." My mouth dropped open. Melissa was Amber's closest "friend", if you could even call her that, but Melissa just broke up with her boyfriend two weeks ago, and it was low to do something like that, even for her.

"Just ignore that bitch, you'll find someone better, he was just a waste of time."

I heard Jennifer gulp on the other side of the phone.

"I'm... sorry about what happened in sixth grade.. Do you want to.. maybe grab a smoothie? I'll meet you at Haven Rd. at 6 if you want."

"Sure, that would be great. So I'll see you then. Bye!" I clicked the end button on my phone and plopped down onto my bed.

I remembered how Jen and I always had sleepovers and told each other everything. We were inseparable... but then Amber moved to town, and everything changed. Jen started rejected my calls, and sitting with Amber, leaving me sitting alone at the loser table. She started wearing expensive designer clothes and ignored me when I tried talking to her. She would laugh and trip me as I walked by her, and things never were the same. In freshman year, Amber decided she was too cool for Jen and ditched her after Jen and Josh became official.

I broke away from my memory. Suddenly, I heard a **BLOOP! **sound coming from my computer speakers, which meant I had a new IM. I slowly stood up and read it. There were two actually, one was from Jacob, the only guy who actually talked to me, and the other was from Shauna. Jake's said:

**Hey, sorry I didn't see you at school today. Let's talk at lunch tomorrow?**

And Shauna's said:

**Hey, um.. we had school today? About that... my shitty alarm clock didn't go off.. so I overslept! Opps! But I have second period with you! :) So I'll see you tomorrow!**

I laughed. Typical Shauna, oversleeping on the first day of school. It was nice that Jake IM'ed me after ignoring me for most of the summer. Jake was cute, so I was surprised he even talked to me, because I was the freakish girl who wore sweatshirts in the summer just to hide her face and wore literally no makeup. Shauna and I had been best friends since 8th grade, when she transferred from a different school. I honestly didn't know what I would do without her. I told her all my secrets after all, but she's not the... brightest person you'll ever meet. Her skin was a very light cocoa and her eyes were super dark brown, almost black. Her hair was short, only going a little further than her chin.

I got up from my computer chair and plopped into bed, turning on my little TV with my small, crappy, barely-working remote. I flipped through the channels and decided to watch some new soap opera. I watched some desperate girl burst into tears because her boyfriend dumped her after he got her pregnant. Classic! Shy, innocent girl falls for the player, he kisses her, gets her pregnant, tells her he loves her, then dumps her after she has the baby. I rolled my eyes and shut off the TV, deciding there was nothing good on.

I parked my car by the little designer boutique that all the rich girls shopped at on Haven Rd. and crossed the street. I flung open the door and saw Jennifer immediately. Her short brown hair was full of volume and her gray eyes glimmered slightly. She waved to me and I strode across the room and sat down.

"I got you your favorite smoothie, Strawberry Swirl!" Jen's hair bobbed up and down. I smiled.

"You remembered! That was 4th grade! I didn't think you would recall my fave smoothie flavor."

"Well, that what friends are for!"

The rest of our chat was short and friendly, and she apologized again for what happened between us. I grinned the whole time, but as I was walking out the door, it swung forward and slapped me hard in the face, making me tumble to the ground in agonizing pain. I opened my eyes and saw black dots everywhere in front of my eyes. I moaned.

"Sapphire?" I heard a familiar male voice say. "Shit!" I thought to myself. "It couldn't be him!"

"Are you ok? I didn't see you and I just.." I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, in fact I didn't even want to look at him. Onyx. Was. Here. Now. Why does this always happen to ME?


	4. Locked Out

"Let me help you up." Onyx extended his arm towards me. I shook it away with my hand.

"I'm fine," I murmured. But as I stood up, realized that I really wasn't fine. I stumbled and fell to the floor again. My muscles ached and I laid my head down onto the wet, dirty floor, my hair tangled and knotty. Then everything went black.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by sand and people. I saw a large, beautiful pyramid before me and I realized I was sitting on the ground.

"Annipe, stand up, what's wrong?" I looked up, seeing a boy standing over me. He was strong and has the brightest blue eyes I'd even seen.

"Nothing," I taunted, "Geb, why don't you help me up?" The words were coming out of my mouth, but I wasn't trying to say them, almost as if a robot controlled my body. Geb extended his hand towards me and I eagerly accepted it. He pulled me close, his red brown hair touching my skin.

"You're the most beautiful girl in all of Egypt," he smiled, "and you're all mine."

I giggled and kissed his soft, pink lips. He pulled me close and hungrily began kissing my neck.

"Geb! People are watching! You know Pharaoh would kill me if he saw his son was kissing the daughter of a slave."

"Nothing can keep me away from you, even if our love is forbidden." He started kissing me again then pulled away quickly, his eyes wide.

"Annipe run!" Just as I began to process the words in my mind, a sharp pain radiated from my back. I screamed and saw blood everywhere. I fell to the ground in a big heap. Some had stabbed me in the back. As I slowly began to die, all I heard was,

"Geb, you know better than to mess with filthy scum like her, she deserved to die." Then I heard Geb's agonizing cry as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I whispered,

"I love you," as it all faded away.

I woke up again in the smoothie store covered in sweat. I was in Onyx's arms and I realized everyone was staring at me, some people towering over me.

"Let me go!" I twisted and turned, but Onyx's arms felt like steel molded to my body. I look behind his head and my eyes opened wide. Amber was standing in front of the clothing boutique, her mouth open as far as it could possibly go. Her three friends stood behind her with their hands on their hips, scowling. Amber's mouth changed from surprise to disgust and she began to march towards me.

"Onyx, LET ME GO!" He turned around to see what I was staring at, and slowly put me down. I ran through the exit in the back of the store and after Amber entered the smoothie store, looking for me, I ran across the street, jumped in my car, and drove home as fast as I could, thankfully passing no cop cars on the way. And what was with my dream? Who the hell was Annipe and Geb? And why was the dream in... Egypt? I marched up to my front door and turned the handle. Locked. I looked in the driveway. No cars. I checked my back door. Also locked. The spare key that we usually hid under our "Welcome!" mat was missing too. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, but it was dead. I started gasping for air.

"Calm, down Sapphire." I thought to myself. "They probably went to the Mansons' annual Field party. The Mansons' were the richest people in town, who held parties almost every party to show off their huge mansion. Deciding there was nothing better to do, I walked to my neighbor's house where I girl two years younger than me lived. Her name was Lily, and we talked every once in a while. I rang the doorbell and the door swung open, Mrs. Doberman looking tired and worn-out. I put on my cheesiest smile.

"Ah, Sapphire.. Nelson? What brings you here?"

"Well, I'm locked out of my house, and no one is home, and my phone died... so I was wondering if Lily and I could.. talk?" A puzzled look crossed Mrs. Doberman's face, but she stepped back and gestured for me to come inside. I slid off my shoes and ran upstairs to Lily's room. I knocked twice and heard Lily moan, "Who is it?"

"Um.. it me. Sapphire. From across the street."

"Sapphire? Come in."

I pushed her dark purple door open and the aroma of lavender and vanilla flew into my nostrils. Lily turned around, pushing her dark red hair behind her ear. Her green eyes darted back and forth, and her smoky eye shadow and clumpy mascara made her look older.

"Why are you here." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She pursed her dark red lips. "Had no where else to go?" I probably looked like a wreck. My hair was frizzy, and probably looked like one big knot.

"I'm locked out of my house." I looked down as I spoke.

"Aw... poor baby. If you must, why don't you just sit down." I moved towards her bed but she spoke before I got the chance to sit down.

"No, no! On the floor!" I was confused but I sat down anyway.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on Facebook, and don't interrupt me. You're lucky I'm letting you stay here."

I just sat there speechless, because I didn't know what else to do.

My parents and Mike finally came to pick me up in what felt like an eternity but was only half an hour because Mrs. Doberman had called my mom no less than 16 times. She told me she thought I was going to be with Jen for a while longer, and when she tried calling me, she said my phone was off, when it was really out of battery. I slumped down on my bed after I changed into my PJ's, and quickly fell asleep, worn out from the day I just had. But that wouldn't stop the weird dreams that I would remember forever.


	5. Elizabeth

I opened my eyes.

"Abigail, honey, are you alright?"

"Yea I, I hit my head on the ground when I tripped on a rock. I'm fine, really mama."

I stared up at my mother. She extended her hand towards me.

"Come, honey, the war is starting."

Holy shit! Where was I? What war? I was so confused! My body began to move mechanically again. I tried with all my might to move the other way, but my body wouldn't listen. Instead of heading after my mother, I began heading towards the house to the right. A boy stepped out of the door. It was him. Geb. The one from my dream. He had the same reddish-brown hair and he same stunning blue eyes. I gasped in my mind, wondering why he was... here?

"I've missed you." His lips curled into a smile and he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. "Let's go inside."

"Whatever you say." I smiled naughtily and jumped onto him, clinging to his shoulders.

"You never were the type to listen and wait." He kissed me madly, our tongues smushing into each others. I hopped off of him and my eyes darted behind him.

"Elizabeth! She's coming! John, move away from me!" He pushed me back, making me fall right onto my ass. I squinted my eyes at John.

"Not that hard!" I stood up and ran away, not getting a good look at Elizabeth. For some unusual reason it felt like a huge clock was ringing in my head telling me to go back, but what was the use? I couldn't control my own fucking body anyways. I ran through my front door, my mother looking around frantically for me.

"Mama? I'm here!" She whirled around.

"Abigail, you made me so frightened! Do not do that to me! You know I want you to be inside at all times unless you are with me!" I frowned.

"Mama, I'm 17, I am not going to get hurt." Mama squinted her eyes at me.

"Do not be so sure!" Mama's dark brown hair flew around her shoulders. "Beth is coming over later today with her mama and papa. Be nice." I groaned. Beth. Why did mama always have to be polite and make me talk to her? I sat down on my little bed made of hay and sighed.

The poor little door of our small house nearly broke when it was pushed open by Beth's mama.

"Abigail! I've missed you!" Beth raced towards me and hugged me so tightly I thought I would explode.

"Beth, why don't we go outside?" I gestured towards the door. Beth smiled and nodded so quickly I thought her curly dirty blonde hair would fall right off her head. Her hazel eyes sparkled. We walked out the door and strode around the house, reaching my backyard. Only it wasn't a yard, just long, flat, endless prairie. I looked at Beth. She looked just like... who did she look like? It was like someone had erased my memory. I just put the thought to the back of my head. Suddenly Beth stood up and pushed me. My head hit the ground hard and I whimpered.

"You kissed John." She growled and stomped away.

I opened my eyes and shot up in bed. My whole body was covered in icky, gooey sweat. I looked at my clock. 2:30 a.m. I groaned. I hoped I could fall back asleep. And no worries! I did! After 2 long and boring hours of tossing, turning, glasses of water, and going to the bathroom. This time, I had dreamless sleep. Thankfully! My alarm clock dinged and woke me up at 6:30 sharp. Good, at least I wouldn't be late for school this time, but boy, did I need a shower! I picked out my clothes- a pair of semi-tight gray sweatpants, and a gray shirt with some rock bands name on it. I slip out of my PJ's and slipped into the shower, soothing myself with the smell of jasmine shower gel.

"Buongiorno signore e signori!" Mrs. Russo, my Italian teacher, cried and she walked in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Russo." We all moaned in response to "good morning ladies and gentlemen!" which she said in Italian, obviously. For some reason, Italian was an easy language to learn, almost as if I knew it already, but it was tucked in the back of my mind, just waiting to get out. Whatever.

I sat down at a lunch table next to Shauna and took a big bite of my ham and cheese sandwich. She gobbled down her hot dog and stared at me silently.

"What?" I looked up nervously.

"That boy is staring at you. And he's.. hot!" She mumbled.

"So? It's like he's coming towards- Shit he's coming towards me." I looked down and slurped my juice loudly.

"That's a bad thing?" Shauna's mouth dropped open, "You're so lucky!"

"I doubt that." The chair next to me slid back as Onyx sat down.

"Hi." I could feel his eyes on me.

"Hi!" Shauna said loudly. Onyx ignored her and leaned towards me.

"You have to talk to me. I need to tell you something." I stood up and inched towards his face, making him believe I was going to kiss him.

"I don't talk to jerks." I whispered and walked away with a smile proudly stamped on my face. Shauna followed closely behind.

"What was that? You just missed a hot guy opportunity!"

"He wasn't hot." I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Yea ok. And your not pretty. Seriously Saph!" I cringed at my nickname. Shauna knew I hated it, but called me it anyway.

"I just-" I stared behind Shauna and saw Chloe heading towards us with Taylor. Holy shit. Chloe. She looked just like Elizabeth.


	6. Welcome to My World

My mouth hung open. Chloe waved her hands in front of my face.

"Hello? Sapphire?" I looked up at her innocent little face, brushing my thought away. Maybe she didn't remember, she was a loyal friend after all.

"Oh sorry, just daydreaming." I acted dumb and strolled next to her.

"About what?" Her boyfriend poked his head between ours and pecked Chloe on the cheek.

"Oh just... homework.. friends...stuff like that." I looked away, knowing that my eyes would deceive me if I looked at Taylor, who would automatically know that I was lying. There was an awkward silence.

"I have to get to class." I gave them both a tight lipped smile and ran into the crammed, overstuffed hallway. A hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me backwards, making me tumble to the ground. I looked up and saw brilliant green eyes and fierce red hair.

"Opps, you were in my way." Lily pushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes and pursed her lips.

"I don't get why you're always so mad at me." I said weakly. I was too so frickin' tired right now, and all I need was another bitch who wanted to ruin my day... if it could even get any worse.

"If you don't remember, you're even more pathetic than I thought you were." She shoved me with her black heel and walked away. I slapped my forehead. I couldn't believe she was still obsessing over... 8th grade.

It was nice and sunny outside and my cute purple flip flops slapped the ground with each step I took. I knocked on Lily's door. It swung open so hard I thought it would fall off its hinges. Lily skipped out and gave me a huge bear hug.. even though she was 2 years younger and 4 inches shorter than me.

"Hey." She squeaked.

"We need to talk." Lily smile faded as she noticed I wasn't kidding around.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't be friends." I showed no emotion in my face but I saw Lily's expression change from shocked, to confused, to furious.

"Why? Is this because I'm uncool? Because I'm a geek? Because I'm your only true friend?" Lily parted her lips and her eyes became wide.

"Yes, yes, and no." I looked down, finally letting my guilt show, "I'm going into high school and I don't think we should talk anymore. Ever. Or text. Or talk on the phone. I'm sorry."

"Whatever, bitch. You were never worth my time anyway." Lily slammed the door in my face as I slowly dragged my feet along one by one and I crossed the street.

I snapped out of my memory and stepped into Lit class. I regretted that day and I honestly didn't remember why I ended my friendship with Lily. Probably because all I wanted to do back then was to be like Amber, and Amber didn't hang out with people like Lily, right? I shook my head and focused on Mr. Adaam's latest discovery about "the wonderful word of math." After countless unsolvable problems and long, complicated notes, we were dismissed and I headed towards the water fountain by my locker. I slurped the water and splashed my face. I felt a hand on my neck and suddenly my face was inches from the drain and my hair and the top of my shirt was wet. The hand released and I yanked my head backwards, taking a huge gulp of air. Amber stood in front of me. She wiggled three fingers and squinted her eyes.

"I tripped, my bad." She laughed as Lily stepped out from behind her.

"I guess you wouldn't mind if I told you I don't want to be your friend." Her face showed no emotion.

"Only because you suck, you're a two-timing bitch, and you were never my friend, so why does it matter?" Lily stepped towards me and took something out of her pocket. I felt something wet and sticky splash on my face and then something light and ticklish landed on top of it. The substance seeped into my mouth and it was sweet and rich. Honey. And feather. I heard a little "click!" and realized they were taking pictures. My vision became blurry and I felt the tears drip down my cheeks and my feet give out under me as I sagged slowly to the ground. I heard hooting and laughing as more and more people approached me. Everything in front of me spun around and around until it began to blur and fade. Then, there was nothing.

"Bella! Breakfast is ready!" Bella? Who's Bella? And.. where am I?

"Coming, mother!" Everyone was speaking Italian... I'm in Italy.. but how.. It's another dream. I remembered how I blacked out in school, but pushed that aside and focused on the scene in front of me. I bounced into my little kitchen and sat down, waiting for porridge to be served. I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella!" I smiled.

"Diane!" Diane burst into the door and gave me a hug. Her light cocoa skin glowed and I recognized her features and eyes. Shauna. Good, I could use at least one friend who I could trust around here.

"Bye, mum!" I stepped out the door and onto the big, overcrowded street.

"Michelangelo's latest masterpiece is complete!" Almost everyone whispered as they walked past. Michelangelo? Woah, this is the Renaissance!

"Come, Bella, I hear Dominic is waiting for you." She winked and dragged me towards a little well. A boy with golden brown hair stood by it with a girl with green eyes and dark black hair next to him.

"Bella." He grinned and pulled me towards him, engulfing me in a tight hug.

"I missed you." I whispered. The girl next to him cleared her throat and gave me a dark look. I stepped back.

"Bella." I extended my hand towards her. She shooed it away.

"My name's Aurora. But I know who you are." Aurora picked a feather off her shirt.

"Dominic has told me ALL about you." She sneered as I stepped back in alarm. Dominic had a puzzled look on his face. He linked my arm through his and we headed towards the small field in front of us, leaving Aurora and Diane behind.

"Why is Aurora so mad at me?" I pecked Dominic's cheek, looking into his color-changing eyes.

"Jealousy. She could never accept the fact that I didn't love her." His voice flowed like silk.

"But she just met me and she hates me already." I began to pout but Dominic just hugged me closer.

"Bella, you're beautiful. You shan't care if one person dislikes you." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have a meeting to go to." I winked an ran towards Shauna, leaving Dominic standing in the middle of the field, the sun making his skin glow. Shauna's arms were folding across her chest.

"Let's go! We're-" Shauna stopped talking as her eyes widened. I laughed nervously.

"What is the matter? Is something-" My breath stopped short and I felt a hand grip my waist and push, making me fly through the air, and making me hitting my head against the edge of the well. It was as if I was in the middle of a movie, and someone shut off all the lights and then the screen went black. Because that's how it felt as I fell and tumbled into the crisp, cold, water with no way of escaping.


	7. Derrick

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'm trying to work harder on each chapter! :) And ana, sorry, but that was just too funny :) Now, reviewers, thank you sooooo much for posting all the nice comments! I really appreciate it! Spread the word about my story please! Tell your friends, fam, etc. It really means a lot :) Shout outs: starr1095, nightgirl25, and Bianca666 thank you sooo much for reviewing! It means a lot! :D Ok, so about this chapter. Sapphire wakes up from her dream, and she meets Derrick... you'll have to read to find out more ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NW series, L.J. Smith does. But I DO own MY characters, Sapphire, Onyx, Chloe, Shauna, Amber, Derrick, all the characters in the dream and any other characters mentioned in my book unless stated otherwise.**

**Enjoy the story! :)  
**

I opened my eyes and touched my gooey, sticky face. The nurse hovered over me, writing something in her little pocket notebook.

"Honey, are you alright? You passed out in the hallway. Now, lets get that crap off your face!"

"Um... ok." Mrs. Pillatie smiled from cheek to cheek, baring every single wrinkle on her face.

I stepped into the little bathroom and turned on the water. I splashed it onto my face and rubbed hard until I felt my baby-soft skin again... which took about 30 minutes. I looked into the mirror and pulled my hood tighter around my head. My blue eyes were reddish and swollen, and my face was all red from my cleaning routine. I pushed the white door open and walked out of the nurse's office, giving Mrs. Pillatie a nod and a grin. Mrs. Pillatie had been our school nurse since before Mike, my brother, was a freshman here. She was the typical, cheesy, heart-warming, the-kind-you-see-in-movies nurse. As I walked past the principal's office, I noticed Amber, Melissa, Emily, Ashley, and Lily sitting on the cheap plastic chairs in the waiting room with their legs crossed. They sneered at me and Amber flipped me the bird with a wicked smile on her face. Her smile sent a shudder through my body, filling me with disgust, terror, and sadness. I walked to my last period class, passing the same hallway where Onyx and I met. Then guess who decides to show up? Onyx grabbed my hand and tugged on it, pulling me backwards.

"I know what she did to you." His voice was lyrical and perfect.

"You were in my dream. The dream I had when I passed out.. why were you there?" My voice turned into a whine as I began to mumble on desperately, trying to figure out what was happening in my mind.

"It's complicated Sapphire. I have to explain later. When we're alone. You have to trust me." I looked into his blue eyes, wondering what I hated about him before... he just seemed.. like a jerk.. but a little voice in my head made me rethink that.

_Trust him. Trust him. Trust him._

It kept nagging and nagging at my sanity as I stood there, mouth open and eyes wide. Then my attention snapped back to Onyx.

"Hey.. your eyes changed color again!" He smirked as I said this.

"Like I said, it's complicated. I'll explain later."

"There's something about you... I just can't put my finger on it." The little voice came back.

_There's something about him that you don't know. Something big and life-changing._

Onyx's face became stern and harsh.

"And that's what you can't know." He put his head down towards the ground.

"Why?" Why couldn't I know? Damn, was is it with this boy! He's all perky and happy one second, then he's all depressed the next!

"There's consequences. I-" Woah. Wait. Shit. I didn't even know Onyx and now he's getting all emotional on me...

"I have to go." I slid out from under him and slipped into the door of Science class. I zoned out for most of the period, thinking what was so important that Onyx had to constantly pull me over and talk to me about it. The final bell rang and I dragged myself into homeroom, barely making it there because of my worn-out legs. This is why I would NEVER take track. One lap and Bang! I'd be on the ground panting for air. I gathered my books and opened my locker, twisting the little plastic rose that Shauna gave me around and around. I walked towards the door, thinking how my life could get any worse.

As I finished my homework, I closed my eyes and whispered a silent prayer.

_Dear God,_

_Please, just let me have a dreamless sleep after everything that's been going on. It's too much to handle, and no freaky dreams would be a blessing._

_Amen._

With that, I plopped down onto my bed, and fell asleep. Thankfully, God heard my prayer, and no dreams haunted my sleep.

Buzz! My alarm clock rang approximately 5 times before my fingers pushed the snooze button. I rubbed my eyes, and went through my usual morning routine: getting out of bed, brushing my teeth, changing my clothes, brushing my hair, and grabbing breakfast before I drove to school.

"Sapphy, honey, eat your breakfast this time!" My mother yelled as I grabbed a piece of toast. I

"Don't call me Sapphy, mom! You know I hate that! Bye!" I pecked my mom on the cheek.

Let's just hope this school day is normal... for once. But, honestly, what's the point of hoping? I was always wrong anyway.

_Tap, tap, tap. _I rattled my pencil against my desk. _Click, click, click. _The clock ticked. I stared at my English test as I waited for answers to come into my head. They didn't. I squeezed my hands into fists in frustration. So this is what not studying for one frickin' test gets you into. The door swung open, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Derrick." At once, girls broke into whispers, which meant Derrick was probably cute. I didn't bother to look up, what was the point? He wasn't going to be into me anyway. I finished my test last, just circling any answer, and handed it to the teacher, who gave me the "I-know-you-didn't-study" look. As I walked out the door, I remembered I forgot my notebook on my desk, so I turned around and stomped back into the classroom. And standing by my desk was the new kid, Derrick. My mouth dropped open as I realized who he was. He had reddish brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Geb. John. Derrick. Whatever you wanted to call him. He was from my dream.

"Abigail, you are looking beautiful today." He walked towards me and pressed his lips against my right ear.

"Remember me?"

**So.. thoughts, comments, review? :D I know it's a cliffhanger! So I'll try! try! try! to update sometime this week.. probably anytime between Wednesday and for reading! :)  
**

**-Tania 3**


	8. Parents

**Hi! I know it has been FOREVER since I updated, and I'm really sorry for that! I really appreciate all the reviews and nice comments you guys have sent me! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I'm in the process of writing Chapter 9 as we speak! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE! Constructive criticism or positive comments, I appreciate it all! And thank you for reading so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NW series, but as previously mentioned, I DO own my characters and my plot.**

**Ok, so in this chapter, Sapphire comes home to a big, unpleasant surprise. How will she handle it?**

**Enjoy :)**

"Get OFF of me, creep." I pushed Derrick but he didn't budge.

"Don't pretend like you don't know, sweetie. You'll never forget me." He hissed. Tears came to my eyes.

"Stop. You're scaring me. Please leave." My voice cracked. He pasted a smirk on his face.

"You're so delicate." He traced his finger across the side of my face, making me shiver and step back violently.

"Leave me alone!" I snarled, grabbed my notebook off my desk, and ran past him.

* * *

I shoved my earbuds harshly into each ear and click trough my playlists of "depressing" songs. They pretty much described how I felt right now. Then I switched to the playlist with angry, heavy metal songs, because I realized how annoyed I was at Derrick for butting into my life AGAIN like that.. it was again right? I was just... so confused! How did he KNOW my name was Abigail in my dream? It just didn't make ANY FRICKIN' SENSE! Then, by the time I ran all the events that happened recently through my head, I switched my songs to the confusing music, which is how my jumbled up mind was acting.

"Honey! Dinner!" My mom shouted. I grunted.

"I'm not hungry!" I moaned.

"Your father is home, Sapphire, come down here this instant!" My mouth dropped open and I looked up nervously... my... dad was home? Ever since he had an affair with... barf.. his assistant from the office I hadn't seen him since. It had been four years... and needless to say, my parents had both gone their separate ways. But, the oddest thing of all was that they had never bothered getting a divorce because my dad and mom both claimed, and I quote, "they weren't going to remarry anyway." I slowly walked down the stairs, not knowing what to expect, but there they were, Mike, mom, and dad all sitting at the dining room table. Talking. Smiling. Eating. This was something I hadn't seen in a long, long time! What the fuck was going on? I better not be hallucinating.

"Hi honey!" My dad stood up and gave me a huge hug.

"Hi Tom." I stepped out of his hug and headed towards my usual spot at the table.

"What, is calling me dad not good enough?" Ever since he and...Martha... had the affair, I didn't call him dad anymore, because he wasn't a dad to me or Mike, and he wasn't a husband to mom. She poured her blood, sweat, and tears into this family, and there he goes, wrecking our home by sleeping with Martha.

"Your father and I are getting back together, we want to repair this marriage." My mother commented calmly. I spit out the beans I just placed in my mouth, choking on a few of them.

"What?" I screamed. My mother's expression changed from happiness to shock.

"Honey! You should be proud of us!" This made me choke on some more of my food, which didn't seem too appetizing anymore.

"Proud? Of him? He's a frickin' cheating BASTARD!" I stood up and threw my napkin on the ground. My mom's mouth dropped open.

"Sapphire Nelson! How DARE you say something like that to your father?" My mother stood up and towered over me.

"He's not my father anymore." I yelled as I stomped up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut behind me.

* * *

"Hello?" Shauna's voice sounded tired and weak.. she probably had just taken a nap.

"Hey Shauna."

"Oh, Saph, hey! You woke me up from my nap. Biotch!" She said jokingly.

"Soooorry! But this is important, I think it's worth waking you up for."

"What happened?" Shauna's tone became serious. If Shauna was one thing, she was a great listener... unless she made a wise crack about something that happened in my life. Sometimes... she's just acts like such a smart ass...

"My parents are getting back together." I said quietly, my voice barely audible.

"WHAT!" She screeched so loud into the phone I thought she broke my eardrum.

"They. Are. Getting. Back. Together. They're acting as if nothing ever happened!"

"Ohmigosh! That's it! I'm coming over!" Shauna hung up the phone before I could protest against her coming over because I was tired as hell. I moaned and slumped down on my bed, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

"Black. Definitely. You never wear BLACK!" Shauna shook the black nail polish it front of my face, making it splatter on my cute pink pajamas.

"Thanks. Look what you did!" I pointed to the black spot that covered the head of a little sheep. Now, I know, I sound like such a kid... but the pajamas were just so cute, I just HAD to buy them!

"Oooo. I ruined your little girl pj's. I'm actually doing you a favor.." She said mockingly. I slapped her arm.

"Bitch." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. The last thing I needed was my friend abandoning me.

"About your parents.. I-" I put my hand in front on Shauna's face.

"Just let it go. It's.. nothing. Whatever. Their mistake, not mine." I looked down at my chipped purple nails.

"Shauna?"

"Mhm?"

"Paint my nails. Please." Shauna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"If you insist. How hold still, unless you want more nail polish on "your very special pj's"."

"Shut up." Shauna rolled her eyes.

"I know what will make you feel better! Let's go to the new club that just opened in town! They let 16 and older in." Shauna smiled hopefully.

"And how are we going to leave without having my-" I paused for a moment, "-parents notice?" Shauna got up and slid my bedroom window open, grabbing a rope from outside and tugging a piece of it inside.

"Sapphire, you know I always come prepared."

"C'mon Sapphire! Just grab the frickin' rope and slide down! It's not that hard! I'm still alive!"

"It's two stories above the ground and..." My voice trailed off as I realized my life was shitty and boring. Why shouldn't I change that? I grabbed the rope, which was swinging this way and that, not making me too comfortable, and I slid down slowly while the rough texture of the rope scraped my skin. In no time, my feet plopped down on the cushiony mat Shauna had set up, just in case, God forbid, one of us fell. I stepped onto the mushy ground, making one of my heels dig into the dirt.

"Crap!" I muttered to myself. Shauna grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her black sports car, which seemed to disappear in the darkness. She opened up my door, jumped into the driver's seat, and zoomed off before my parents figured out that I was gone.

**So what do you think? :)**

**-Tania :)  
**


	9. Runaway, Baby

**Hey! Look how quickly I posted! :D I just wanted to post quicker because I'm thinking of making a sequel to this fanfic, which means I'm going to type and upload faster! :DD THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVED, AND ALERTED MY STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NW series... but liked mentioned previously, I own my plot, characters, etc.**

**OK, so this chapter is about the club that Sapphire goes to with Shauna. And guess who she sees there? :O Read to find out :)**

"C'mon! We're supposed to meet Jen and Chloe by the entrance!" Shauna dragged me along as I continued protesting.

"I mean, Shauna, can't I just go back home!" Shauna shorted.

"No, but you can't go to the club looking like... that!" She pointed at my outfit, "Even your heels are dirty! And you're still wearing your pajamas! Damn! I forgot to tell you to change! But good thing I always carry a little black dress with heels in my car's trunk. I'm always prepared for an emergency." She walked back to the car, grabbed the dress and shoes, and opened the car door for me.

"Now, this is why tinted windows come in handy!" The slammed the door in my face and I eyed the dress, realizing this club might not be so bad. But I'm always wrong.

"Hey!" Jen engulfed me in her perfume, which I thought was way too strong, when she gave me a hug.

"Jenny! I love your dress!" Shauna pointed to Jennifer's beautiful short purple mini dress, paired with elegant sliver jewelry and cute purple flats.

"Thanks, Shauna!" They "air-kissed" each other then walked into the club while I stood there, considering my options of stealing Shauna's cart and driving home. Sadly, the odds were against me, so I walked to the club's entrance, which had a black iris spray painted on it.

"Well this should be interesting..." I thought to myself. And, for once, I was right.

* * *

The speakers blasted and the room was barely visible due to the ever-changing lights. Some unrecognizable song blasted off the speakers, and I watched people grind, dance, drink, smoke, and sing until I thought I would die of boredom.

"Honey, get up off that ass of yours and dance! Shake what God gave you!" My mouth dropped open.

"Jen! You know I don't like to dance..."

"Trust me, I can teach you." With that, Jen grabbed my hand and yanked me up towards her, pushing me towards the floor. A fast, rap (A.K.A a grinding song) came on, and Jen smiled so big I thought her frickin' face would fall off.

"Let's get you a guy!" Jenny starting running this way and that, examining each guy she could get her hands on, complaining this one was too fat, too short, too tall, too skinny, apparently no one was good enough for her or me. She came across a guy with sleek black hair and bright blue eyes, and Jen thought he was good enough for her. His name was Alex and he was from the other side of town. Then Jen spotted another guy standing by the door with all-too-familiar reddish brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Derrick. She pushed me towards him and winked at me, then within seconds, she had disappeared into the mob of people that were dancing. Derrick eyes blazed as he stepped towards me, taking my hand.

"Care to dance?" His voice was steady and smooth, as if he had no worries at all.

"I-I-" My voice quivered and shook, but that just made him smile more.

"I'll take that as a yes." He led me towards the center of the floor, turning me around and pulling my hips towards his.

"Derrick, please, I don't-" He pressed a finger to my lips, sending the most uncomfortable jolt through my body that made me feel numb, but not in a sweet soothing way, no this felt mean and harsh and cruel. My knees weakened, but my body wouldn't fail on me now. I was one of those goody-too-shoes girls. I never knew how to grind or dance or act or sing or any of that important stuff. I always kept to myself and THAT was why I was an outcast. But I didn't want to be anymore. Derrick didn't seem that bad, it was a change from Onyx, who was always so guarded... but Onyx seemed sweet.. and Derrick... he just didn't seem like the type who would protect me if his life depended on it. But who was I kidding? I'm not going to run off and go marry Derrick... I'll just consider this... a fling. Nothing more than that. I didn't realize I was dancing and grinding and doing whatever people do in clubs until I fell out of my blanket of thoughts. Derrick was kissing my neck, which sent more of those icky sparks through my body. Suddenly, as if a jolt of lightning zapped through my body, I was in a flashback, one that was broken up into bits and pieces.

* * *

"Cherry, what'd you do to yourself this time?" Ash punched me in the arm.

"Ashley, don't even start with me." I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and threw it on the ground.

"Cherry! That's your 5th cigarette today! It only 2 o'clock! We have a show! None of 'em reporters will like ya if they know you smoke so often!" Mandiee grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"3 minutes Cherry! 3 minutes!" I ran to the stage and tested the mic, pressing it against my mouth. Ash grabbed her guitar, Mandiee grabbed the base, and Caigh (Short for Caleigh) grabbed her sticks, and sat down behind the drums. We were ready. The lights blasted on, almost blinding me.

"Rough Rick's Bar! Please welcome the famous band: Cherry and the Pistols! Show 'em what you got, girls." The speakers boomed and the announcement was spoken. I sneered. NO ONE called us girls. Hell, I would prove them wrong. Caigh started with her drum solo, and Mandiee and Ash slowly joined in. My throat was wet and I was getting that tickling feeling I always got when I performed. I belted my first note, then moved on to the next. Our first song was titled "Runaway" and was about how each of us had given up everything to be rockstars for a living. It was the late '80's and we were the most popular band in the country, or so we were told. "Runaway" was a mix of rock 'n roll and metal, making us look tougher. I heard the roaring applause from the crowd and I landed on my knees and touched some lucky folks' hands.

"Cherry! Cherry! Cherry!" Everyone hooted.

"Baby, the concert isn't over yet!" I screamed into the microphone. This was my life. And I intended to live it, the way I wanted to.

"Mmm. Gimme some more o' that booze, Caigh." She handed me the bottle and I took a huge swig.

"Leave some for me, bitch!" I laughed. She was drunk enough already, and I wanted my fill. I was only 15, but everyone loved me. The reporters for those fancy newspapers praised me and my fans always cheered the band on. I little voice appeared in my head. 

_Caigh... That's Jen! And Mandiee is Chloe! And look! Ashley is Shauna! Come back to the present Sapphire, you have to. You don't NOW WHAT'S GOING ON!_

The scene faded and suddenly I was back in the club, dancing with Derrick. It was as f time had stopped, just for me, and I had that "vision." I looked at Derrick who twisted me around and put hips lips a centimeter away from mine. Then, he moved forward and kissed me, which set a wildfire in my body. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I though to myself, "What am I doing?" But then I realized something.. I didn't give a fuck.

**Ok, so Cherry's band was inspired by the movie the Runaways. Great movie! :) So all the credit there goes to them! **

**Sooo? How was it? :D Read and Review please! Thanks you guys! :)**

**-Tania :)  
**


	10. The Bittersweet Life

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since the update! The week is so busy with homework, tests, stuff like that so I try to write as much as I can! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed especially: nightgirl25, starr1095, ljsmithlover24, christinaxo, fragrance-of-the-paradox, biance666, and mrsjaspercullen98! Thanks! :) Also thank you to everyone who reads, but I really appreciate it if you review, fav, and alert my story :D **

**Ok, this chapter is tied in with chapter 9, and Sapphire's flashback continues of her life as Cherry. Enjoy you guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NW series, and as for the stuff I do own (my characters, plot, etc.), you know the drill.  
**

"Sapphire!" I separated my lips from Derrick's and whirled around, dreading that familiar voice behind me. I heard Derrick's footsteps behind me, knowing he probably went to go get some alcohol.

"Sapphire! Sapphire! What the hell were you doing!" My head spins before I look up to the owner of the voice, although I know in my heart who it belongs to, just not wanting to believe it in my head.

* * *

I blew the smoke out of my mouth. It left a raw, bad aftertaste behind that I was oh-so used to.

"Damn Cherry! You took the last cigarette! Share, wud ya?" Ash grabbed the cigarette from my hand and took a long, greedy huff.

"We got a stupid magazine interview today. Pays good, better than last time," Mandiee smiled then squinted her eyes at me, "I heard we gots a photo shoot to go along with it!"

"Mandiee, don't act like it's the first time we has a photo shoot!" Caigh punched Mandiee's arm.

* * *

"Cherry! Look up here!"

"No, no, no! Sit like THAT! One leg under the other!"

I adjusted my skimpy top that showed everything that could possibly be shown without violating my frickin' privacy.. not that I would mind... I mean what rockstar doesn't reveal themselves in a magazine at least once? But, I'd save that for a couple years later, don't want do lose 'em fans.

"Caigh! I told you to put that hair on the right side, not the left!"

"Ash! Hold the pose!"

"Mandiee! Smile wider, honey!" The photographers had to make us look perfect, drenched in make-up and fake hair, along with nail polish and jewelry, some I thought I would never be wearing 2 years ago.. When it all began.

* * *

"Stop! Stop it! Please!" I whined to my father. He grasped my arm so tightly I thought my veins would burst.

"Don't tell mama about this, Charlotte! There will be consequences if you do... I think you know what I mean."

He walked away, leaving me standing there, crying looking at my newly formed bruise. I caught my father cheating on mama a couple days ago, and confronting him about was the worst idea that had ever popped into that foolish head of mines. My English wasn't very good, I did bad in school, had barely any friends, so all I had was family.. but that had been ruined too.. by none other than my father. He threatened me and said if I ever told anyone... well... things wouldn't be too hot. I ran up to my room and climbed into my squeaky, scratchy bed. The hot, sticky feeling inside of me just wouldn't go away. Even though I didn't want to admit it... that feeling was hurt. Hurt that flowed through my veins and seeped into my beating heart. It rested in my brain and it was addicted to me... It wouldn't leave me, no matter what I did. I was so used to being hurt, physical or emotional, I was just used to it. That all changed when I met Ashley Hays. She was quirky and nice, and helped me with school, even though I barely showed up. She shared that deep dark passion of being famous with me. And, hell, we knew nuthin' could stop us if we just ran away and started a band. An all woman band. We didn't want no guys messin' with our business, plus they would just get drunk and get us bad publicity. After we ran away from our dysfunctional families, (Ash's dad was a drunk and her mom just left the house every night, sleeping at a new man's house every day) we met Caigh at a supermarket, sleeping in a tent in the alcohol isle, fighting with a employee about a bottle of rum. She joined us and in no time we made it to New York City, where we met Mandiee at a concert, fighting with her ex. (Long story short, he was a dick and just wanted to sleep with her.) We found an agent at a local concert, and that's when Cherry and the Pistols began.

* * *

"Cherry! Photo shoot's over! Stand up!" Caigh pulled on my hand as I sagged towards our tiny, blue, worn-out car. Then I was caught in another memory, the one where I earn my nickname.

My original name was Charlotte, but what kind of a stage name is that? I needed something more original, more.. authentic! Creative! So I died my brown hair bright red, got a tattoo of a cherry on my right shoulder, and wore red lipstick wherever I went. Mandiee decided to call me Cherry, and everyone caught on soon.

"Cherry! Cherry! CHERRY! Watch out! Cherry!" Caigh, Ash, and Mandiee all ran towards me as the light in front of me became brighter. I could see the gleam of the sun against the sleek car's window as my head slammed into it, sending me soaring into the sky and back onto the ground, making the whole world go black.

* * *

I gasped as I looked up into shining green eyes that were filled with sadness.

"Sapphire, what were you doing back there with him? Do you even know that kid?" The familiar ring of the person's voice filled me with dread and guilt that made me feel 1,000 pounds heavier.

"Onyx.. I wasn't thinking... I barely know him and.." Onyx let go of me as I stood up straight.

"Is this what you do for fun? Grind with random guys you meet in clubs? Sapphire.. maybe I.." The tears streamed unwillingly down my face.

"Onyx, wait!" He pushed his way past the crowd, leaving me alone in the midst of a dancing mob.

"Hwvey! Baby! Where'd ywwou goww?" Derrick walked towards me and draped an arm across my shoulder.

"I mwissed ywwouuu." He slurred. I pushed him back while sending my hand soaring across his right cheek, leaving a big, red mark in it's place.

"Don't call me baby."

**So what'd you guys think? Tell me by reviewing! :) Ill update ASAP! :) Thanks!**

**-Tania :)  
**


	11. Fire and Ice

**This is a very short chapter! Sorry guys, but I just wanted to add this one in. Don't worry, the next one will definetly be longer, but I didn't want to make you want so my next post will be like a continuation of this chapter. Warning! It's a cliffhanger :) and thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got a lot of visitors, but only about 3 or 4 reviews per chapter :( I accept constructive criticism and anonymous reviews, but don't hate on my story if you don't like it! And I used the poem Fire and Ice by Robert Frost because it's my favorite poem and I wanted to put it into my story, not because it was in Twilight. (But I am a Twilight fan :))  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NW series. But I do own my stuff (you know the drill.)**

**This chapter is about Sapphire embracing her soft side and trying to figure out what this mess means. Enjoy! :)**

"I don't want to talk."

"But... Sapphire.." Jen showed me her puppy dog face as Shauna and Chloe asked me what happened.

"Just leave it alone? Maybe if you do, I'll tell you later." As they gave up, I silently thanked God for waterproof mascara, otherwise my face would be covered in black gunk...

_Buzzz. Buzzz. _I stared at my alarm clock, which said 10:30 a.m. I was relieved when I realized it was Saturday, since 10:30 was the time I usually set my clock to on weekends. I yawned, stood up, and went through my usual morning routine. I grabbed my cell, ran downstairs, and sat down at the table, waiting for my mom's delicious pancakes to make their way onto my plate. Except for the fact mom and... dad... it still hurt to call him dad, but they were cuddling and kissing on the other side of the table, oblivious to my presence.

"Hello?" I said mockingly, wanting them to separate from each other and get a room. Mom snapped her head around and looked at me.

"Sapphire Nelson! Where were you yesterday night? Do you KNOW how worried we were!" _We... _I cringed. So they were really serious about this "repairing marriage" thing.

"I was out with friends, no big deal.." I murmured.

"NO BIG DEAL? You were gone until 3 a.m.! You are grounded. Do you HEAR ME? GROUNDED. You may not leave this house except for school for one week, and if this happens again, you'll be grounded forever!" My mom was furious. If this was one of those corny cartoons, smoke would be erupting out of her ears right now.

"Up to your room! And don't even try turning on the computer or TV!" My dad pointed to the stairs, a cold, grim look on his face.

"But breakfast.." I whined.

"You can have some later, after we calm down a bit." My mother relaxed in her chair.

I pulled the chair back, stormed up the stairs, locked my bedroom door, sat on my bed, and turned on my phone. Hey, they never said no texting...

* * *

_Some say the world will end in fire._

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it were to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

_Each life has a meaning, each day has a purpose, each dream could be a piece of the future, but sometimes we are too foolish to notice it. Each life I've lived is a tiny part of who I am now. It will always be, and I won't let that go. I have to remember the past. And put the puzzle together. I need to know who to trust, love, and want and who to hate. If I die again, I will never succeed. I will not cause my own downfall. I won't give up this time. Motivation is part of winning. I believe in myself, and that's all it takes. _

The handwriting that was scribbled on the notebook paper wasn't mine, but I wrote it.

It was like the words poured out of my soul.. from.. the people in my dreams. They weren't just people... something in my heart said they were a part of my life like no one else could ever be. They resembled what am I today, they spoke like me, even though their appearances were different. And Onyx and Derrick were there, that had to mean something. My mind wasn't complex enough to make up life stories from scratch. But why was I suddenly dreaming these things? Why now? Why not earlier? And why hadn't I thought about this before? My first dream, the one where I fell, had nothing to do with the rest of my dreams. It was just... THERE. And while I stared at Fire and Ice by Robert Frost for my Literature homework, something inside me just snapped.

_Ring ring, Ring ring. _

I picked up my phone and stared at the screen. _Two new text messages. _

**Hey, I haven't seen you around. Maybe you want to come to the school dance with me? ;)**

Jake. School dance with me? Well, he must've been rejected more than a few times.

**I'm not going. Sorry.**

I switched back to the new message screen and clicked on the other text which was from a restricted number.

**Be careful who you trust. Nothing is as it seems.**

**Duh duh dumm! Cliffhanger! Review please! :)**

**-Tania :)  
**


	12. Decisions, Decisions

**Hey! I'm so pumped for Halloween tonight! So, what are you guys being? I'm a vampire, as you may know from Ana's last chapter. Yea, she's a disco chick and she has this long wig that goes down to her waist and it look 100% real, even though it's not even real hair. My friends Julia, Brooke, and Tori are all hippies, and my friend Steph is a genie. I don't really know who's costume is my favorite, but I'm pissed right now because little kids keep ringing my doorbell and it's only 2, so it's driving my parents crazy because they're complaining it's too early for giving out candy, which I agree with. I just might as well disassemble my frickin' doorbell, it's so annoying! Anyway, Ana and I are going to a haunted house tonight that we been waiting to go to for 2 weeks. And I get scared if someone pops out at me from behind a corner without a costume. Great. This should be fun. So it's the first time I've ever had a long author's note because I don't really tell you guys about my life, not that I need to... Lol. And Ana, you have no heart. Murphy deserves to live. (long story, message me if you want to hear it.) So I'll just stop blabbing and get on with the story :)**

**Ok, so this story is going to be a series, but for now, it's not close to over. I want to get in at least 20-25 chapters, so I have something to work off of for the rest of the books in the series. (which I have to figure out a name for...) Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! :) And sorry if this chapter is crappy, I just was bored and had nothing to do so I wrote it! And just warning you, my chapters tend to have cliffhangers :)**

**This chapter is about Sapphire having to make a choice that could change her life greatly. What will she do?**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I never have funny jokes for you like Ana :( But I don't own the NW series anyway. but I do own.. well you know the drill.**

**Enjoy! :)**

What the fuck? "Be careful who you trust?" What was this crap? I decided the best thing to do right now is to ignore the stupid prank text and figure out what to do for the next 12 hours.

I placed my phone down in my lap as I looked at the clock. 11:30 a.m. What the hell was a girl who's trapped in her house supposed to do on a Saturday morning? Besides get creepy texts, I was bored to the core. I looked at my computer longingly. Heck, I was in a lot of trouble already, so breaking a few rules couldn't hurt. I pulled the sleek black leather chair backwards as I slid into it. I turned the computer on and waited for my desktop to pop up. Except it didn't. The screen was blank. I heard a faint buzzing sound coming from the right speaker. I placed my hand over it only to see it was vibrating so hard it made my hand shake. Well that was weird. Then, when I thought my computer was dead or my parents had messed with it, it flashed on by itself. But it wasn't my desktop that appeared on the screen, it was a picture of me kissing Derrick. And a picture of me with honey and feathers of my face. Then one with me and Chloe sitting on the bathroom floor with the word lesbians writing in pink ink under our shoes. (Edited photo probably.) I clicked on the little Internet Explorer button, but instead of my Google homepage showing up, it brought me to our school blog which I've never seen before in my life. I didn't even know my school had a blog!

I clicked on the "news" tab and the photos of me surfaced all over the page. I covered my mouth. **Bitch, Slut, Lesbian, wanting attention, or all of the above! You choose! **was one of the polls next to the picture of Derrick and me kissing. So far all of the above was winning. By 78 %. I hit the power button on my computer violently, not bothering to turn it off the right way. Surprisingly, I wasn't crying, I was laughing. Laughing so hard I thought I was going to die. I didn't realize I was on the floor until all the objects around me seemed taller. I didn't care what everyone thought of me, my life was ruined anyway! _Who cares? Who cares? WHO CARES?_ I didn't. I never would. Let them talk shit about me, whatever!

My laughing fit was interrupted by a tapping on my door. Screw it. If it's my parents, let them ground me some more. But it wasn't.

* * *

Lily's swept her hair back into a ponytail as she perched lightly on my bed.

"What do you want?" I questioned warily.

"It's not what I want, it's what you want." Lily responded.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, Sapphire, I now you're in love with Onyx and Derrick, and I'm willing-"

"I am not in love with either!" Lily stood up and put her mouth inches away from my ear.

"We all know you do." She whispered.

"Who's 'we?'" I snapped.

"I'm willing to offer you a deal." She continued, not bothering to answer my question.

"What deal?" I sputtered.

"Choose one, and he's all yours. But you must stay away from the other or there will be consequences."

"What... consequences..."

"Let's just say that pretty little face of yours won't be so pretty anymore." I gulped and considered my options. Onyx hated me. Derrick was all over me. Amber would kill me if I dated Onyx, but she didn't give a damn about Derrick. But which one could I afford to stay away from?

"I.. how long do I have?" Lily smiled mischievously.

"Until the end of the week to say your goodbyes to one of them, but choose wisely. There is no going back... Oh, and don't tell anyone about this. I will know if you do. And you'll be very sorry."

With that she jumped up and slid out of my door and out of my life, leaving me sitting there wondering what to do.

* * *

"And how am I supposed to know this?"

"Shauna please, ask around! It's very important!"

"You're asking me to give you Onyx's number! Why!" She practically screamed into the phone.

"I can't tell you. I just need to know! Please!" I sounded hysterical by now, and this was the biggest thing I'd ever asked Shauna to do.

"Sapphire, this better be important." After one long hour which felt like five of searching and calling other people, Shauna finally got his real number from Chloe who got it from a girl who knew Onyx personally.

Shauna hung up as I clutched my phone to my chest, wondering what Onyx would think of what I was about to tell him. I could hear the insults in my head already.

"_Freak! Stalker! Psycho!" _I wiped my eyes and dialed each digit slowly, making my heart sink with every click. I hit the call button and pushed the speaker button. After 4 long rings, a muffled sound broke my train of thought.

"Hello?" Onyx's voice was sleepy and pissed.

"Hey."

"Who is this?" Onyx's voice was rising with every syllable.

"It's.. it's.. Sapphire. Sapphire Nelson." My voice cracked here and there and was barely above a whisper.

"What? Why are you calling me? How did you..?" His voice trailed off as I said the words I never though I would say to someone I barely knew, but cared about inside.

"I'm calling you to say goodbye."

**I know, I know, you guys probably hate me for the cliffhanger.. but that builds the suspense! :) REVIEW PLEASE! :) **

**-Tania :)  
**


	13. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me awhile to update, but I just had really bad writer's block! And the fact that I had 7 tests this week didn't help. So you can see why this chapter is very short! Anyway, I've noticed not too many people are reviewing. I get plenty of visitors to my story but I only have 28 reviews, which are mostly from the same people! :( C'mon you guys! I don't care if you review anonymously, all I care about are your thoughts so I can improve my chapters! Also, I need to come up with a name for this series, since I'm making more than one book, so ideas are highly appreciated, and if I do use your title, YOU GET FULL CREDIT! :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the NW series, probably never will. (But I do own my stuff: My characters, my plot, and anything else that I made up!)**

**Okay, so this chapter is about Sapphire going to church and finding a surprise waiting for her. -wink wink.-**

"What?" His voice sounded hurt, manipulated. I didn't know why I was choosing Derrick, but it was almost as if I had no choice. My mind just repeated over and over and over. _Choose Derrick. Choose Derrick. _Maybe I didn't want to choose him, but at least Amber wouldn't strangle me if I did.

"I can't talk to you anymore, Onyx. It's complicated. I'm sorry." With that, I clicked the end button on my phone and closed my eyes as I silently began to cry, knowing I was making a huge mistake, but I was doing nothing to change that.

* * *

I had never been much of a church-goer. I did pray to God, but I hadn't been to church in who knows how long. After my "ridiculous tantrums," my parents thought it was best that I "connect with God and my spiritual side." So just to get on their good side, I slipped on a cute blue sweater, some black leggings, a white mini skirt, and my new black Uggs. I scraped my hair back into a ponytail and dabbed a bit of mascara on my eyes, and some lip gloss on my lips. As I slid through the heavy brown door, I couldn't help but wonder why my parents suddenly decided to reconcile...I mean the real reason, not the "repair marriage" bs. But I'd figure that out later.

I sat down in the pew right in front of my parents as I checked the clock. 9:50 a.m. Good, I only had to wait about 10 minutes. I pulled out my phone as I realized I had one new text. After setting my phone on silent, I clicked the view button.

**Sapphire. Don't do this.**

It was from Onyx, of all people. Great.

**Look, I barely know you, it's really none of your business, and what's done is done. Now, goodbye, before I block your number.**

I typed back.

I heard the church bell ring, which was a signal that mass would start soon. I slid my phone back into my pocket as I stood up for the opening hymn. The rest of church went by in a breeze, as it usually does.

* * *

After my parents and I said our closing prayers we began making our way out the door, but I told them I needed to use the restroom and to wait for me in the car. I'm pretty sure they barely heard me because the next thing I knew, they were gone. I walked down the entrance hallway and made a left into the women's restroom. After I slid back out after washing my hands and reapplying my makeup, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

_Please don't be... It can't be..._

"Sapphire." _Shit. Now Onyx was the stalker, not me. He just so happened to be in church at the EXACT SAME MASS on THE EXACT SAME DAY at THE EXACT SAME CHURCH. Yay. As if my life didn't suck enough already._

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I barely know you. You're not worth my time. You- you-" I couldn't finish my sentence, I was choking on my own words already.

"I what?" His voice was soft and loving, but I couldn't let my guard down.

"Look, just get out of my face. I can't do this back and forth game anymore! I don't know who you are, what you want, in fact all I know is your name! Onyx Redfern!" I tried to push past him, but it was no use. He was as strong as a solid rock.

"You're right. You don't know anything. But you can't know. It's for your own good."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean! Why are you DOING this to me! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed in his face as a couple people who were passing by stopped to stare at us.

"Onyx, I told you to just-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. My eyes widened as Onyx's lips met mine for the first time. A jolt of energy surged through my body from head to toe, but not the cold, harsh kind I felt with Derrick, this was sweet and loving and it felt so good. A sudden realization swept through me. I wasn't choosing Derrick. I couldn't. Not after this. I had never felt like this before. I could see the reaction on Onyx's face as he pulled away. It was no different than mine: shocked, but happy.

Was supposed to be the "spark" people talked about in movies and books and in real life? The one where you know you and the other person are destined to be together?

"I- What? How?" I was confused, and a little dizzy. All Onyx did was smile so wide I thought his mouth would pop off his face. His eyes were now the brightest shade of hazel, and contained gold flecks here and there. He engulfed me in a hug as I just stood there, speechless.

"Onyx... what was that? That spark? Surely you felt it too..." I looked up into his eyes as he brought his lips to my ear and whispered,

"Sapphire, we're soulmates."

**So? Thoughts? Comments? I'll try to update ASAP! :)**

**-Tania :)  
**


	14. The Meadow

**Hey! Sorry, it's been pretty long since my last update, my apologies! But, as I told you in the last chapter, I'm writing another story about a girl named Summer who's physic. It'll be rated T. Yea, sounds boring, but just so you guys know it ISN'T I'll give you a preview (in italics) :)**

_"Just keep walking. Just keep walking." I thought to myself as I heard the chorus of "FREAK!" ring in my ears. Then I crashed into something hard and muscular as I slipped and my ankle twisted to the side because of my heel. So, naturally, I sat on the floor clutching my foot while a tall boy with sleek white-blonde hair and dark brown eyes bent down and offered me his hand._

_I took it gladly, happy at least someone in Rosehill High School cared about me. Except I forgot what I could do. That I could just peer into his mind at any second and just know why he's being nice to an outcast like me instead of just walking away. Well, I knew that from some of the other students' thoughts. But I didn't like to pry, and it seemed he had a sort of "wall" up so I couldn't see anything. But most people these days "set up shields to protect their memories from evil" and all that bullshit. _

_But something happened when our DNA exchanged through our bare hands. I felt a jap of energy I'd never felt before, something that made me fall back on my ass. Something that made me want to proclaim to the world,_

_"Hello! My name is Summer Hayes and I'm 16! I'm physic and I read minds!" _

_As if I wasn't weird enough, it would give the students something to talk about. But when I sat there with my mouth hanging open, all that boy did was smirk in the cutest way and walk away. My gut told me this wasn't the last I'd be seeing of him._

_

* * *

_**There's your preview :) So this story will not be put on hold, but I will probably update each story in about 1 week. And currently I'm debating on what to call my new story. The titles are between New Beginning and Not Your Ordinary Fairytale. I've set up a poll on ana's profile where you can choose which title you like best. I'll keep it up for a week and tell you which title wins in the next Forgotten Old Soul update! :) And expect the first chapter of my new story (where I own EVERYTHING) to be up in about 2 weeks :) Thanks guys and enjoy the next chapter of The Forgotten Old Soul where Sapphire finds out about the Night World! :O REVIEW PLEASE! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NW series, but I do own... well, you know the drill.  
**

* * *

"Soul- what?" I looked up into Onyx's beautiful eyes as I questioned him.

"I'll explain everything later- I promise," He said in a reassuring voice, "But let's get out of the church first." Onyx motioned towards the door with his right hand and I followed it into the crisp, clear air.

"But Onyx, my parents.. I'm grounded..." A look of wickedness passed through Onyx's eyes so suddenly I wondered if it was just my imagination.

"I'll call you later. Don't worry, you won't be grounded for long." With that, he winked and walked in the other direction. I sighed as I walked towards my parent's dorky van, wondering about the lecture they would give me about making them wait 5 minutes for me to go to the bathroom. Can't wait.

* * *

"And you're positive they won't notice?" I commented nervously, biting my fingernails as I talked.

"Yes, Sapphire, I promise. It's just for an hour or so. From what I hear, looks like they won't be coming out of their bedroom anytime soon..."

"Onyx!" I yelled into the phone.

"Relax, Sapphire.. I was just kidding..." He murmured.

"Haha, very funny! And.. how'd you know they were in the bedroom?..." I whisked around to face my window, and sure enough, there was Onyx perching on the edge dangerously.

"Onyx! Get up! You could kill yourself!"

"Sapphire, I'm pretty sure it's not possible for me to die that way... I-" He stopped his sentence midway,

"I'll just tell you later. Are you coming?"

"I presume we're taking the window?"

"No, let's just take the back door," Onyx smiled brightly, "Like I said... they're too busy to notice."

I shot him a "shut up" glare and quietly opened the door on the other side of my room.

* * *

"Would you like to tell me where we're going?" I looked at the sleek car's steering wheel as we breezed by trees, malls, and mini-stores.

"The essence of the surprise would be ruined if I told you!"

"But Onyx!" I whined, knowing it was no use. He would never budge. I intertwined his spare hand with mine as I felt that amazing jolt of energy pass through my body.

"Just 2 minutes Sapphire, you'll survive."

He shot me a loving glance but then returned to keeping his eyes on the road.

* * *

Less than two minutes later, Onyx steered his car into an almost vacant parking lot in front of a store that went out of business, from the looks of it, more than 5 years ago. I could just make out the words: Lily's Laundry.

Onyx tugged me towards the other side of the street. As I turned my head, I saw a beautiful green pasture before me. Just like the one in all the sappy, romantic movies. I smiled.

* * *

"So.. explain this again? I feel faint! You can't be serious!"

I stared at Onyx with pure shock. He was... a... a... vampire? And he drank blood? And... he was a lamia? I think that was the word? He was born as a vampire, and he aged like normal people, he could have kids, BUT he could stop aging whenever he felt like it.

And then Onyx told me about the Night World, Maya and Thierry, witches, werewolves, and shapeshifters! I just didn't believe it. It couldn't be... but my gut just told me that it was true. The "Night people" lived among us this whole time, but no one ever realized that they did. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. Onyx wasn't a monster. I loved him.. he was my soulmate. When he explained what the soulmate principal was, I was utterly shocked. We were destined to be together. We could die if the Night World Council found out. But I would give everything up for Onyx. Even if he was breaking the ONLY rules of the Night World: don't tell a human about the Night World & don't fall in love with a human.

I opened my eyes to find Onyx sitting under a tree in the other direction. He seemed upset and somewhat angry. I dragged my feet towards the tree, plopped down next to Onyx, and wrapped my arm around him.

"You think I'm a horrible person, don't you." He looked at me with eyes filled with such sadness it filled me with a feeling so horrible I thought I would start to cry.

"Onyx. Onyx!" I turned his head around with my finger.

"I love you. You know I do. And now that I know we're soulmates... well everything has changed. My life will never be the same, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. You need to know that. I will never leave you. If we die, we die TOGETHER. I couldn't live without you now." The words poured out from my soul, and I truly meant them.

Onyx pressed his lips against mine, and with that one simple action, I knew he understood. And so did I. We would discuss vampires, and all that junk later. But all I could think about was that Onyx and I were in this together. Forever.

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing! Thanks! :)**

**-Tania :)  
**


	15. Forever Just Ended

**Hey guys! Yes, It has been approximately a month since I last updated and I really don't have an excuse except for the fact that Thanksgiving passed, Christmas is coming, homework and projects are crazy, and I really had to think about what I'm going to write in this next chapter so I just played around with it a little bit. I'm pretty sure some of you guys are going to hate me after you read this chapter because... well... it's a huge cliffhanger and a complete turn around for my story. Also, happy very belated Thanksgiving! And thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers :) I reallllyy appreciate it.  
**

**So, I have some matters to discuss regarding my new story with its own plot and characters! (Read forgotten old soul chapter 14 for more info.) Well, you guys voted and the story's title will be Not Your Ordinary Fairytale on one condition. Ana thinks it sounds too much like her story's title: Not Your Typical Prince Charming. In a review or inbox message please tell me if they sound too alike. If they do, I'll change the title to Two of A Kind. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the NW series.**

**This chapter is a real shocker. I'd rather not ruin it with a summary :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I looked at the individual blades of grass that were just the perfect shade of green. Onyx squeezed my hand and held it tightly. A sweet smile slowly crept across my face as I stared into his eyes. They held so much hope and beauty, and they were all mine. It was no surprise to me when I dozed off and didn't notice what was about to happen.

It was just like falling asleep so suddenly, that you didn't even realize it. After all, many of my dreams seemed very real to me.

* * *

I was sleeping on the floor of an abandoned building, a force shaking me so roughly I had no choice but to stand up. The walls were painted a simple black, the windows were all shattered, and the whole building was empty with no doors in sight, kind of like something you would find in a horror movie.

A loud tapping noise came from my far left side.

_Tic-tic-tap-tic-tack-tap-tic._

I backed up slowly and steadily, surprised my body wasn't panicking at all. But the tapping only crept closer with every second, it's source a mystery and something my strides couldn't outrun. But there was no where to run.

As if reading my thoughts, a black figure stepped out from the shadows, its face and body shielded from my view. It wore a dark gray cloak and just it's presence paralyzed every part of me. The whole building seemed to darken as the figure slid closer and closer to me. Then everything went black; except for one single blinding light that was aimed straight at me. It blinded me, so that I could barely see my hands if I stretched them out in front of me.

And then before I knew it, the thing was right in front of my face. A muscular hand reached up to pull its hood down. I looked up into bright blue eyes and saw that familiar reddish brown hair.

Derrick's hand brushed my cheek lightly and he pressed his lips to mine. The lighting shock passed between us again, just as sharp as it was last time; enough pain to make you fall to the ground in a heap.

This time, I gathered up my will power and resisted. I pushed him as hard as I could, but obviously, Derrick didn't budge.

_His body is as strong as steel, he has absolutely perfect features. Doesn't that ring a bell? _I covered my mouth with my hand as a wild thought surged through my mind.

He was one of them. Just like Onyx. Yet, he was NOTHING like Onyx. Onyx was sweet, romantic, safe, but Derrick... he was just something else. Dangerous, mischievous, and I saw an even greater evil lurking behind those beautiful eyes. I squinted my eyes and spat in his face as I bravely said,

"I know you're a vampire, and I'm not afraid of you!" He merely shrugged and said the three words that chilled me to the bone,

"You should be."

* * *

I woke with a start only to find my hands raw and bloody, tied to the back of a small tree, fairly far from where I had been sitting with Onyx. As my vision returned, I saw a black van parked on the side of the road. I squeezed my eyes shut, telling myself if I counted to three and blinked a couple times I would wake up safe and sound next to my soulmate. I did this exercise. Five frickin' times. But I realized it wasn't a dream. Sheer panic swept through my tiny body, make me rip at the cords that were binding me to this tree. I only grew weaker and weaker as my wrists kept squirting out blood. But.. who would do this?

All I needed was a glimpse of reddish brown hair to create a spark in my mind. Derrick. Somehow, someway, he knew I found out.. even though it was just a dream... wasn't it? He couldn't access my thoughts and manipulate me like that... he had no reason...

Then I remembered Onyx. Where was he? He should be by my side protecting me, but he was nowhere in sight... or so I thought.

Then I saw two men step out of the van with sharp, wooden stakes in their hands.

_No, it can't be. Wooden stakes? Remember what Onyx said? Deadly to a vampire if it pierced their hearts._

Hysteria swept through my soul and mind. What would Derrick want with Onyx, with me? Why me? Couldn't he just leave me the hell alone?

Crazy. Derrick was a crazy vampire. I SHOULD be afraid of him. He warned me. It was my fault. I challenged him. I shouldn't have. Stupid. STUPID. STUPID STUPID ME. Leave it to me to screw up even the best situation.

What I saw next would haunt me forever.

Moans of pain erupted from the right side of the van as two other men began to drag Onyx, MY Onyx, out of the automobile and across the street to the abandoned building.

My screams penetrated the air as Onyx's already bloody face turned to stare at me. His face so tired, but his eyes full of love. And then he was gone.

* * *

**Told you it was a shocker. :( Yea, I know... I'm mean... But no story is a good story without a turning point! Review, Review, Review please! :)**

**-Tania :)  
**


	16. The Aftermath

**I'm sorry. Like reaaaaaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyy sorry. It's been like 6 months since my last update and I feel horrible for doing that to you guys. :( But I just couldn't write. I was clueless. So I just decided to write after Christmas... and that turned into February and THAT turned into March... so happy realllllllly late New Year! But I honestly think the break was the best thing for me so I'm now fully committed and ready to write. I'm setting the official time between chappies at around 2 weeks/ 1 & 1/2 weeks. Might be more sometimes, maybe less, but it won't go past 3 weeks. **

**First, I really want to thank my loyal readers and reviewers (and everyone who faved, alert, and even added my story to a community!) (The community part is a big achievement lol.) So this chapter is dedicated to you since I was contemplating on giving up on the story, but then I remember you guys and just couldn't do that! So thank you thank you thank you! Over 2,500 hits! :)**

**And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reassuring those who thought Onyx was dead... (How could I do that! I would NEVER!) So enjoy :) And sorry again!**

**This chapter is basically the aftermath of Chapter 15, with a new threat coming...OoOoO... Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series. (You know the drill for my plot and characters, etc.)  
**

* * *

****

The blood kept pouring out of my raw wrists and I attempted to undo the cord binding my hands behind me. My body ached and my throat was so dry from screaming I couldn't utter a single syllable. He was gone. Probably dead by now. Maybe I'd be better off without him, maybe Derrick would leave me alone. But I knew deep down this was a battle he would never give up on. But why was he so obsessed with me? Obsessed enough to kill Onyx? I wouldn't let myself cry again, after all I didn't think there were any tears left.

As the sun began to set, sheer panic swept through my body. Would anyone ever find me? Or would this now-horrible meadow be my last sight before death overcame me? Oh, how I missed my mother, and Chloe, and Shauna, my room, my comfy pillow, I missed everything. It seemed like heaven back home, and this was my permanent hell.

After two hours, I heard a faint noise coming from the street. Sirens. A police car! I gathered up all my energy and managed one loud, painful, "HELP!" as the car skidded to a stop, obviously hearing me. A bulky man with a neatly combed mustache ran towards me and looked me twice, checking for any damage. Without a word, he took out a knife and undid the cord from my aching hands. I placed them in front of my face, trying to see the wounds clearly in the darkness. But I couldn't. I couldn't feel the tears freely pouring down my mud-caked face, I couldn't feel the countless blisters on my feet, all I could feel was my broken heart. The fear of not knowing. Not knowing what was happening. Being unaware. And to think that might've been the last time I ever saw Onyx.. it was just unbearable.

"Miss? Excuse me?" The hefty police officer shook my empty shell of a body.

"What's your name?" He shouted.

"S-S-Sapphire..." I choked and sputtered.

"How did you get here? What happened?" I had to think of something. I closed my eyes and focused what was left of my train of thought on coming up with a story.

"I was with some friends... We were fooling around, sitting in the field. But then it got dark and I got lost and... and..." I stuttered.

"Someone in a black coat tied me up here and just left me. I've been here all night." I began to sob to make the story sound more realistic.

"Come on, Sapphire. Let's get you to a hospital." With that the police officer hoisted me up onto his shoulder and we drove away to safety.

* * *

"You have to give me a description of the person honey! We will find the sick person who did this to you!" My mother fumbled with the piece of paper she was holding, so I took her trembling hand into my shiny and polished one.

"It's ok mom, besides the scrapes and cuts from the wire, I'm ok. No surgery, no medical bills, it's going to be fine." As I spoke I began to feel like the parent in this situation...

"Let's just go home sweetie, you've had a long day. And you're grounded. Again. For sneaking out and almost getting yourself killed!" I shuddered at the word. Killed. My mind raced back to seeing Onyx's beautiful ever-changing eyes glitter into my own. I could feel his soft kisses on my lips, his strong hands around my waist. Who know what was happening to him now. I had to do something, I needed to... But how? My answer would come in a mysterious letter. Tomorrow.

* * *

Skipping school was amazing for once, except for the constant phone calls. Shauna, Shauna, and more Shauna! Jen and Chloe both called a couple times, checking in on me to make sure I was fine. But the weirdest thing was that everyone called me... and I mean practically EVERYONE! The second one call ended another started from people I didn't know, people I'd rather NOT know, etc. But all the messages were the same,

"Feel better Sapphire! Come back soon!" And that kind of shit.

But my mind was out of place. And my heart was hollow. Is this what depression felt like? Crying constantly, my mom and dad just thought it was the experience, and that's all they needed to know.

My mom said I could take the whole week off of school, and even though I thought it might've been an ounce to much, I wasn't complaining. It wasn't until the mail arrived that my world turned upside down.

"Honey!" My dad cried, "Mail!"

"For me?" Who the fuck would send me mail?

Nevertheless, I darted down the stairs and accepted the letter, which had _Miss Sapphire Nelson_ written on it in fancy-ass script. There was no return address.

My heart began to pound vigorously as I tore the letter open and began to read,

_Hey babe,_

_Miss me? I bet you've been dieing to get some more since the club. Don't worry there's plenty of me to go around. _

_Poor little Sapphire's boyfriend is gone though! Oh no! What will the little princess do? I bet her heart is just breaking because of her "lover boy's" disappearance! I wonder what everyone will think when he's missing? Don't worry, he's in safe hands as long as you play nice, or else you'll be sorry. And trust me, don't make any mistakes this time, or you just might strike-out... For good. And this time, your little boyfriend's life depends on it._

_Bye bitch,_

_Derrick._

_

* * *

_

**What did ya think? The review button is right there... vvvvvvvvvvvvv :) (If you review... it might motivate me to update sooner... for real this time...lol.)  
**

**Xoxo,**

**Tania :)  
**


End file.
